


Two Loves in Bruges / 有情人在布鲁日

by evilfox



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 为避免一桩毁灭性的丑闻，罗比和波西在布鲁日度过了一段不是假期的假期。





	1. Chapter 1

 

亲爱的珀西：

我刚刚下船，路上一切顺利，只是这地方乏味得要命，街上没半个人影，赌场、赛马场统统关了门。你一定在想，为什么我没按计划去达切特，而是急着赶来比利时。实际情形是这样的：我的好友罗斯和这边的某些人有点小摩擦，我陪他来解决这件事。他是我的挚友，也是极好的一个人，我实在不能拒绝。虽说也不是他要我来的，是我看得出他需要一个同伴。当然，这事和我没一点相干，压根也不是罗斯的错，很快就能解决。眼下我不能解释到底出了什么事，你就别问了。千万别让妈妈掺合进来，真没什么可大惊小怪的。我决定留在这里陪着罗斯，直到事情了结。替我问候安娜。

你的兄弟 波西

1893.10.15

 

 

 

【第一日】

 

    十月里的奥斯坦德，港口内外一片冷清。

旺季已过，灯塔酒店三楼的海景套房大多空置着；其中一间在这个下午接待了两位英国来客：倚着桌沿的黑发青年是罗比·罗斯；他手上的三张小信笺，是他的友人道格拉斯勋爵准备寄回国的书信。检视过后，罗比长叹了一声。

“波西，你这是认真的吗？”

“怎么了？”波西放下铅笔，从对方手里抽走写好的信，对折塞进信封。

“叫你一笔带过，你看你都写了些什么！”

罗比承认他的语气不够耐心。这不是他今天出门以来第一次感到失望。他想起奥斯卡如此评价波西那本稚嫩的独幕剧：爵爷他对撒谎一窍不通，因此上只会写诗，不会写戏。奥斯卡一向是对的。

“我要让他放心啊。”波西瞪着那双茫然的蓝眼，不明白自己做错了什么。

“放心？谁看了这信都知道你惹上大麻烦了，还都是我的错！”相识一年多，罗比还是常常惊叹于侯爵公子的天真程度。

“别想那么多。珀西就不会多想，我说什么他都信。”金发男孩笃定地说。

这个理由实在难以反驳。整个伦敦都知道他是奥斯卡·王尔德最宠爱的情人，也是地下欢场最放纵的浪子——皮卡迪利广场的包租男孩半数都上过他的床，只有他的次兄珀西爵爷对此一无所知。似乎没有什么能改变珀西·道格拉斯对他兄弟的盲目信任。

罗比用沉默表示放弃。眼下他还有太多比波西的家信更值得担忧的问题，令人费解的是，同样牵涉其中的波西看上去并不那么困扰，甚至还有几分蓄势待发的斗志。

波西·道格拉斯身上有许多难解之谜，第一个就是他的名字。他的教名是阿尔弗雷德，但没人这样叫他，无论远近亲疏。他是昆斯伯里侯爵家的第三子，仆人、侍者或泛泛之交的平民都称他“爵爷”；与他相熟的人则无一例外喊他“波西”。没人能解释这名字的魔力，但每当它被呼唤时，你总能从中听出某种不可言说的怜爱。还没回过神来，你已经开始像其他人一样称呼他的乳名，仿佛他接受这称谓就等同于收下你的恋慕——这个交际圈里的男士们对他都有些或多或少、或公开或掩饰的恋慕。

他似乎有召唤灾难的本能，但你很难将任何灾难归咎于他，无论他造成了怎样的后果，你知道这不是他的本意。他没有“本意”，只有情绪和冲动。灾难和丑闻是他的影子，随他而动却不由他主宰。踩到影子的人只能责怪自己。

“我不该抱怨的。确实都是我的错。”罗比划燃火柴，给自己点了一支卷烟。

“哦，罗比，”波西的语气比起安慰更像是责备，敷衍地拍了拍罗比的手背，“我不想再听到你说这种话。别多想了。”

波西摸出怀表看了看时间，牵动那条光泽莹润的珍珠表链。那是奥斯卡为他的二十三岁生日准备的礼物，恐怕他这个生日不能在伦敦度过，赶在他出门之前送了。他起身离开书桌，不耐烦地松了松领口，浆硬的立领在他颈侧磨出吻痕般的红印，看得出他很想在晚餐之前暂时摆脱这洁白的刑具。

“等下我们把信寄了，去海边游个泳……”他自顾自说着。

“游泳？现在？”罗比蹙眉，“都什么季节了。”

“你可以在岸上坐着。”

“我们不是来观光的。”罗比不得不提醒他。

“反正也没别的事。”

波西在房间里踱着步，忽而拢一下头发，忽而漫无目的地搓手，一秒钟也静不下来。罗比无法想象他是怎样挨过大学里漫长的课堂时光……哦，当然，他选择不去上课。人总归不是无缘无故肄业的。

最终他决定了接下来的行动。他提起随身的小提箱，丢在床上掀开，箱里的杂物随之毫无章法地漫溢出来，看得出是这行李他自己打点的。

罗比无意窥探朋友的私人物品，但他无法忽视摊开的皮箱里、几条互相纠缠的领巾中间，躺着一把银色的左轮手枪。

“波西，那是枪吗？！”他无法控制地扯高了话音。

“是啊。”再一次，波西显然不觉得自己做错了什么，“那个什么上校，听说来者不善。当兵的都是些粗人，提防点好。”

“……你想干什么？和他决斗吗？”

“当然不是……只是以防万一。”

“没这种万一。”罗比警告他，“把它拿远点，别走火了。”

波西一向自诩枪法过人，但罗比不敢对他把握武器的安全寄予太多信任。

“……我真不该带你来。”

罗比知道自己的丧气话又惹对方不快了，但他来不及收回。

“总不能让你一个人去对付他们两个，对吧？你看看你。”波西并不掩饰他对同伴羸弱外表的轻视，“他们会生吞了你。”

罗比·罗斯在上个星期度过了二十四岁生日。和波西一样，他保有与公学生无异的年轻容貌：一张小圆脸，柔软的黑发和无辜的棕色眼睛……只是少了波西那般不容侵犯的高贵神气。

“我们不是来决斗的。我也不需要保护。”

“好了知道了，”波西翻到了他的泳装，不耐烦地挽起友人的手臂，“走吧，去海边。”

他们把封好的信留在前台，挽着手出了酒店正门。门外不远就是浴场，两个年轻人踩着灰白的细沙深深浅浅地走向海岸线，几只金嘴的海鸥在沙滩上空悠然飞过。

傍晚将近，但阳光还很好。波西走进更衣棚的同时，罗比在附近找到一张打开的躺椅，坐下吸了一口烟。

过不多时，波西换了泳装出来，赤着脚轻快地经过友人面前，过膝长的泳裤下面露着长跑选手才有的、细而结实的小腿。海风梳过他绸缎般的金发，也吹动他墨蓝色的泳衣裙摆——牛津蓝还是普鲁士蓝？

“这儿一个人也没有。裸泳都可以。”波西说。

“别，算我求你。”

“说说而已。”。

和奥斯卡一样，波西钟情于传说中的希腊风骨。他们似乎总在找机会践行古希腊式的身心解放。罗比曾在七月最热的那几天里造访他们两人在乡下的爱巢，远远看见那个金发男孩不着寸缕平躺在草坪上。裹着睡袍的奥斯卡向他解释了事情原委：他们用浇园的水泵相互浇水解暑，不可避免地打起水仗，波西玩累了就无所顾忌地倒头睡去。奥斯卡叮嘱他轻声，不要打搅这位异教神祇的午睡。对此，罗比再赞成不过了——没人能忍心破坏那副令人屏息的画面。

    但那样的美景还是保留在私人花园里为好。

罗比让自己靠倒在椅背上，从微微压低的帽檐下目送他的友人踩着细沙走进青灰色的海浪里。他闭上眼，试着放松神经。宽松的法兰呢裤管在海风中抖动，拍抚着他的腿，近乎挑逗。但他此刻没有兴致与自然调情，他的心思全被眼下的危机占据着。

这次的危机——就像罗比和他的朋友们经历过的每次危机一样——源于一个男孩。

半年前的复活节，罗比应人之邀到布鲁日小住，招待他的是一户姓沃桑的英国人。沃桑先生在当地管着一所公学，专收旅居大陆的英人子弟，人称“英院”。罗比未曾进过公学，当其他男孩像一群小野兽被圈在名为学校的笼子里，罗斯家的幼子享受着奢侈的自由，在欧洲大陆四处游历。他乐于结交年长的风雅人士，他们也都承认这个小个子男孩展示了远远超过外表的成熟；至于同龄人，他从未成为他们中的一员，他们口中的校园俚语比拉丁语、希腊语更令人费解，他们狂热追捧的足球赛或板球赛不能在他心里引起丝毫兴趣。很多时候那些公学男孩的粗鲁愚蠢令他心生厌恶；另一些时候，一个英俊少年总能轻易成为他的软肋。

当他提着行李穿过假日里空荡的校园，听到一把年轻的声音响在背后。

_你是新来的吗？_

罗比回过头，第一次看见那个有着奇迹般双眼的男孩。

 _你在和我说话？_ 他转身放下行李，无法从那个男孩身上移开视线。

 _不然还有别人吗？_ 美少年不耐烦地撇嘴，这几乎让他更加动人了。他看上去有十六七岁，无疑是个高年级生。他的学士袍敞着襟，和他微卷的发梢一样乌黑，垂在身后像收起的渡鸦羽翼。罗比望着那男孩出神，甚至没有意识到自己在微笑。

 _有什么好笑的！_ 男孩训斥道。 _前辈问你话要立正回答，知道吗！叫什么名字？_

罗比赶忙收住笑，尽力让自己显得稳重些。

_你误会了，我不是学生。沃桑先生请我来的，我是他的朋友。_

男孩目瞪口呆，在惊讶和尴尬中收起了前一刻的轻慢态度。

_……对不起。我不知道……对不起，先生。你……_

_不要紧，人们经常猜错我的年纪。_ 罗比摇头笑笑。 _但我感到有必要报上名字，一定是被你的气势镇住了……前辈。_

男孩脸上的绯色有一瞬间加深了： _不要取笑我了，先生……不过，如果你不介意，我也想请教贵姓。_

_罗伯特·罗斯。_

_罗斯先生。_ 那男孩看了看地上的提箱。 _我可以帮你吗？_

_不，谢谢，一点也不重……_

_就当是道歉。_ 他自作主张提起了罗比的行李。 _我姓丹西，克劳德·丹西。_

罗比几乎当时就要问出可否称他“克劳德”，又不敢太过冒昧。在余下的春日里，他们就这样保持着“罗斯先生”“丹西同学”的矜持，交换了十几封长信，直到暑假来临，克劳德回到伦敦、第一次做客罗比在教堂街上租住的公寓，才终于改口互称教名。

    克劳德有一身雪花石膏一样的无瑕肌肤，几乎不逊于波西·道格拉斯——这样的比较或许不够公平，毕竟后者是伦敦社交界公认姿容最好的男士。罗比忍不住这样想，他相信克劳德身上有些特别的、足以穿透人心的光彩。也许是来自他的眼睛。不同于波西眼里那片矢车菊花瓣似的、雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色，克劳德的蓝眼是清澈的，令人想到水晶矿石里没有温度的冰裂纹。即使在亲密时，罗比也常常不忍合眼，舍不得错过欣赏那两潭冷泉的分分秒秒。

假如故事停在这里，就是一段完美的夏日恋曲。暑假结束时，克劳德将要回到英院读完最后三个学期，而后依照他父亲的安排加入近卫骑兵团。这个夏天的浪漫冒险会在他们记忆深处闪光，别无见证；也许未来在某个社交场合相遇时，彼此交换一个了然的眼神。

现实总不会如人所愿。再一次，罗比相信这件事只能怪他自己。他不该让波西见到他心尖上的男孩。

开学前几天，波西从乡下回到伦敦，径自上门来，一心要见见罗比的新欢。毫无悬念地，从波西放下手杖、叠腿而坐的那一刻起，克劳德的心就被偷走了。只消一顿茶的工夫，他就忘记了整个夏天的耳鬓厮磨，忘记了那些往来飞越海峡的甜蜜书信，他的世界里只剩下眼前的金发尤物。任何成年男人都能认出那男孩眼中的急迫，毕竟他们也都有过十六岁的如饥似渴。

 _不如去我那里吃晚饭？_ 波西并不掩饰自己的意图，或许可以说，他从不掩饰任何意图，他想和克劳德做的当然不只是吃晚饭。

 _真不凑巧，克劳德就要回学校了。_ 罗比不想充当扫兴的角色，但他很清楚一个年轻男孩在波西的魔咒下会做出什么愚蠢的决定。

 _不，没关系，我周一之前回去就行。_ 克劳德忙着辩解，像是惟恐波西会收回邀请。

 _这不就成了？_ 波西欣喜地抓起手杖，目光一刻不离他的新猎物。

 _我就不去了，我和麦克斯约了看戏。_ 罗比相信克劳德听出了他的灰心，只是没有余暇关注。

事后回想起来，这是他犯下的第二个错误。他本该像个称职的监护者一样，陪同那孩子赴约，在他被本能驱使着爬上道格拉斯勋爵的床之前带他回来，监督他按时返校。

但谁委托他这样做了？他和那孩子非亲非故，他有的不过是愚蠢的责任心和一点点嫉妒。谁又能预料他将为这小小的赌气决定付出沉重代价。

当天夜里散戏后，他经过雅宝酒店楼下，不禁仰起头无谓地观望，猜测哪一幅丝绒窗帘后面藏着他的灵魂之火。他能想象那个男孩在晚饭后满怀期待走进勋爵的卧室，迫不及待拆开对方胸前的贵重饰纽，品尝那尊令全伦敦的耽美主义者为之倾倒的身体。

罗比说服自己不要为分外的事过多担忧，可到了周六晚上，还不见克劳德回来取行李，他实在耐不住写了张条子发去波西那里，也没收到回音，事后才知道波西带了克劳德去乡下过周末，周一下午才返回伦敦。周二早上，那男孩终于出现在罗比的公寓门外，穿着一件显然不属于他的白色火光衫，呵欠连天，一副精力耗尽的样子。罗比慌忙叫了马车送他去多佛码头，祈祷校方不要追究他晚归的原因……但他的祈愿落空了。

一个月后，沃桑校长查清了克劳德在伦敦的“不检行为”，并通知到他父亲——一位退伍的陆军上校。现在，沃桑和丹西上校要让这两个诱拐者付出代价。在朋友们的参谋下，罗比做了个大胆的决定：前往比利时请求谈判。他指望着用诚恳的歉意和巧妙的说辞打动那两位年长绅士，让他们相信息事宁人是最好的选择。

如果这件事里还有最后一个错误，那就是同意带波西同行——天知道他会在谈判时说出什么蠢话，无可挽救的、毁灭性的蠢话。罗比想不通奥斯卡怎么会赞成这个主意，甚至怀疑奥斯卡只是想把这个黏人精丢给他托管几天。他只能这样宽慰自己：反正情况已经不能更糟了。

波西赶在天色转暗之前结束消遣，疲惫而满足回到岸上。两人回酒店各自换了晚装。他们决定在就在酒店楼下的餐厅解决晚餐，波西选了靠窗的台位。

“有推荐吗？”

他饶有兴致地翻着菜单，傍晚的运动让他苍白的脸色微微染了红。

“牡蛎正当季。”侍者答道，“或者您可以试试芝士青口锅，我们这里的招牌菜。”

“好，那就青口。还有牡蛎。”他用白皙的手指点着菜单，“再来个羊腰。”

波西又点了一锅汤和两样甜食，在罗比的记忆里，这人就没有胃口不好的时候，尽管他的身材并未因此丰满起来，多半归功于他那些相当耗费体力的爱好：长跑，狩猎……当然还有床事。

“酒水？”

“酩悦。”波西说着放下菜单。

侍者转向罗比，“先生？”

“鸡肉沙拉。别的不要了。”

侍者走后，波西摸出他的足金烟盒，请了罗比一支烟，也为自己点了一支。他吸的是奥斯卡的定制卷烟，烟纸上压印着这位当红作家骄傲的姓名，每次到货时奥斯卡都不忘给他最爱的男孩分一份。

“我喜欢和你吃饭。”波西夹着烟说，“我喜欢点菜干脆的人。奥斯卡那个人就烦得很，每次都问这问那，跟跑堂的开起会了，有时候还要把厨子叫来问一遍，非要我三催四请，再不下单要饿死了，他才肯决定。”

“你们还没和好？”罗比心不在焉地问。

“我不知道。”他无意地摆弄着领花——刚从客房的瓶花中间折的那朵白玫瑰。“我以为没事了，可他，你知道的……阴阳怪气的，不知道几个意思。”

夏天快要结束的时候，波西和奥斯卡为了《莎乐美》的英译本大闹了几场。

“现在是比亚兹莱在重做，我不管了，我就当没这回事。”尽管这样说着，不觉加快的话音里还是带着鲜明的愠怒，“你认得安德烈·纪德吧？他告诉我《莎乐美》的初稿里拼写、文法一塌糊涂，都是他和路易斯帮忙改的。奥斯卡肯定是用英语作的腹稿，估摸着在伦敦不能过审才写成法语，只有他自己知道原文什么样，何必那么做作叫别人帮他译回来？”

罗比不喜欢听到波西用这样轻蔑的口吻谈论奥斯卡。和簇拥在奥斯卡周围的其他男孩一样，波西忠诚追随着这位“生活之王”的哲学。但他从未像他们一样对他的文采顶礼膜拜。至于遣词炼字，他一向自视远在奥斯卡之上。

“我猜，他只是想要你的名字印在封面上。”罗比随口说。

“好像我稀罕似的。”金发男孩嫌恶地别过脸，“我不需要他提携。我的句子比他原文漂亮得多，他看不出也就算了……”

罗比放弃了劝解，他默默吸着烟，假作样子听着波西的怨言，偶尔敷衍地应答一句，直到酒菜上桌。

奥斯卡和波西的亲密往来持续两年了。近些日子里，曾紧系在他们之间的狂热迷恋似乎与入秋的天气一同凉下来。罗比对此并不意外，他和奥斯卡相识已久，见过他身边的男孩们来来去去，迷恋，热恋，冷却，直到被新的迷恋取代，周而复始。奥斯卡相信未知是浪漫的全部含义，被破解的心——正如被品尝过的身体——无法留住他的兴趣。波西·道格拉斯取代了约翰·格雷，也许不久后又会有人取代波西。罗比只希望这些交替中不要有太多争执、怨恨，他不想因此失去任何一位朋友。

“怎么都不说话？”波西在吸食牡蛎之余调侃他的同伴，“真不像你。”

罗比疲倦地抬起头，“波西——如果你还没注意到——我现在愁得快疯了。”

“为什么？”

“‘为什么’？”又一次，他不敢相信波西的麻木，“你忘了我们为什么来这儿吗？”

“当然没有……”爵爷总算反应过来，“哦，你在担心谈判的事。”

“你就一点也不担心？”

“担心没有用。罗比，你不懂公学校长，我懂。他们最怕丑闻张扬出去。如果沃桑要找我们麻烦，他这个校长也别想做了。”

“这我知道。我担心的不是沃桑……不管怎么说他还算是我朋友。那个上校就难说了。”

“我教你一点经验吧，”波西煞有介事地说，“对付敲诈，最要紧的是不能心虚露怯，他们诈的就是你的心虚。他们看出你有顾忌，就会得寸进尺。我们要做出什么后果都不怕的样子，最好从心里就不要怕。”

“……波西，你到底知不知道我们现在要面对什么情况？”不是皮卡迪利的小混混，是一个暴怒的军官父亲。

“我知道，”

“不，我认为你一点概念也没有。”他压低声音，“他想要的不是钱，他想要出气，他要我们坐牢！”

“但他儿子是共犯，不是吗？要打官司，那孩子也脱不开干系，大不了一起做牢。”

“别说傻话了！你当坐牢是好玩的吗。”

波西啜了一口香槟，“我认识一个男孩，”

一个包租男孩，毫无疑问。罗比在心里注解。

“他告诉我，他表哥就坐过牢，牢里面管吃管喝，比在外面做工还轻省。”

罗比目瞪口呆，过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音。

“我不怀疑你朋友的话，但他是个工人，你不是，我们这样的人在那里活不下去的，更别说家里……”他叹了口气，“算了。波西，我的爵爷，我只求你一件事：无论做什么，务必、务必先和我商量。”

“好的。”波西的回答爽快得令人不安。

“你用信誉保证？”

“保证。”

“……好吧。”他沮丧地熄灭烟蒂，“今晚早点睡，我们明天去布鲁日。”

“布鲁日？”刚吞下又一只牡蛎的波西又茫然地抬起头，“我以为我们就待在这里……”

……难怪你带了泳衣。罗比想。

他还想质问波西为什么从来不认真听他交代事情，但一阵袭上心头的无力感阻止了他。

“今天早上就说过的。明天中午去布鲁日，别起太晚了。”

“知道了。”

波西轻率地点点头，捉起餐巾揩了揩嘴边的牡蛎汁水。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头的书信来自当时Bosie写给兄长的真实信件，我仅稍作添改。


	2. Chapter 2

1886年的一个夏夜，罗伯特·罗斯在摄政街尽头的弯道上遇见了他的命运。

雨后的路面还泛着水光，空气凉爽，但仍有那种每个伦敦人都习惯的粘腻、不新鲜的味道。罗伯特在靠近路口的地方停下脚步，打量着前方走来的那个人。

他是个很难认错的男人。这个夜里，他的装扮和平时相比低调许多，但六尺三寸高的巍然身形和垂肩长发使他几乎不可能埋没在众人之中。

他是罗伯特所憧憬的诗人。也是当下英国最引人议论的名人。他被卫道士们批判，被学究们挑剔，被报刊嘲讽，也被叛逆的年轻人——像罗伯特·罗斯这样渴望爱与美的年轻人——狂热追捧。

就在几周前，罗伯特和这位诗人在牛津见过一面。六七个青年学生簇拥着这位校友，像个古代先知率领着他的门徒，他们大声谈笑——准确地说，是那个诗人在谈，而后辈们为他的妙语大笑喝彩。罗伯特鼓足勇气走上去介绍自己，捧起心爱的诗集请他签名。诗人礼貌地道谢，签了他的书，又礼貌地告辞，由那些英俊、开朗的学生包围着穿过下一道拱门，在莫德林学院的苍老建筑间留下放肆的笑声。

此刻的他不见了那时的潇洒和张扬。像每一个深夜徘徊在皮卡迪利的男人一样，他一定懂得自己应当谨慎选择方向，一切善恶都可能在此发生。这里不是一位正派绅士的归处，在这轮盘一般的路途交汇处，只有“他们”会选择停留。猎取或出卖欢情的人。只有他们看得到真正的迪利广场。

罗伯特不确定该怎么做。他可以轻抬帽檐，点头致意；也许打个招呼，寒暄几句？或者视而不见，默契地避开彼此，忘记这不合时宜的交集。

又或许他可以……得到那个男人。以他从未敢想象的方式。如果他能抓住这个从未敢想的机会，为信念向前一跃。

罗伯特摘下礼帽，希望身旁的路灯能借他一点金光，让那个人看清他年轻的面容和邀请的眼神。他们的视线在夜色里交会，在短暂的对视中坦白意愿。罗伯特相信自己看到了想要的答案。他转身走开，穿过广场走向最近的地下盥洗室。他知道那男人会像个熟练的猎手一样跟上来。

也许他们会有片刻沉默的发泄，不会交换名字或问候，事后像不曾相会一样各自乘着夜色离开。又或许，他们会离开这里，找个安静、舒适的地方，在天亮之前、在烟草和酒精的陪伴下倾吐心结。罗伯特无从预测，但至少，这会是一段值得拥有的经历。

他在盥洗室入口处停步，深入地下的梯道幽黑如同地狱之门。他回头望了望，那个男人远远地、默契地跟在他身后。

罗伯特长舒了一口气，在煤气路灯吝啬的协助下，一级一级步下阶梯。那是他和奥斯卡·王尔德第一次共度长夜。

 

 

【第二日】

 

“不可思议！”波西听得出神，一只手托着腮，秀气的侧影映在车窗玻璃上。田野和风车在窗外倒退而过。

罗比在对方惊异的注视下感到不自在，也有一瞬间自省：也许他不该和波西分享这些旧事。波西在他面前几乎无话不谈，就像擅自认定他们两个已是挚友，这氛围有时会令人大意，放松戒备。

“没什么，只是巧合，我想。”他自嘲地笑笑：“他一开始没认出我。也许他以为我是个包租男孩。”

“我是说，你怎么知道他会跟你走？只凭看了一眼？”

“看过就知道，那种……眼光。”

“什么眼光？”波西追问。

罗比一时不知该如何描述——他固然不是奥斯卡那样善于玩弄文字的巫师。

“就是那种……像一个人在寻找什么危险的东西，他害怕危险，但更怕空手而归。”

波西望着他沉默片刻，吟了一句：“‘公子罗兰寻黑塔’。”

罗比轻声笑了，“也许是那样吧。”

“听上去真迷人。”波西常有那种将任何事情浪漫化的倾向，“我也想试试。”

事实上，道格拉斯爵爷对皮卡迪利并不陌生，正因如此，罗比很怀疑他能否在那里约到一个陌生人。当他经过圆环，那些做皮肉生意的男孩们总会带着戏谑意味纷纷脱帽请安，用夸张的语气赞美他的装扮或仪态——他们都知道没有谁比这位爵爷更爱听奉承话。他不能也不屑于和他们公开交谈，但有时会放慢脚步，留下一个蜜桃色的微笑。

“你没有过吗？和另一个人四目相对，就知道对方想要什么。”

“没有，”波西说完又抬头想了想，“又或是我没注意过。”

的确，他的敏感和专注通常只用在自己身上，对旁人的态度则疏于察觉。

“那你是怎么知道的，如果有人想和你……？总不能直说吧。”

“为什么不能？”他瞪着眼，就像这是理所应当的事，“他们会写信告诉我，或当面说。他们会说‘我知道你会笑我，这太蠢了，但我想做你的至交好友’。好吧，也有些是不用说的，他们会吻我的手背，或是我的嘴，或者抱我在腿上……”

听到这露骨的讲述，罗比不由自主地瞄向车厢门，尽管他知道门是关紧的。

“那不是太冒险了？假如你没有那种口味，那不就难看了？”

“算他们走运，我有。我不拒绝送上门的好事。我知道他们在背后怎么说我，‘莫德琳的玛丽亚’，这我倒不在意……”

每一句形容他放荡生活的流言，在他本人看来更像是对于践行唯美主义的表彰。

“麻烦的是，”他的眼神在这时冷下来，“当他们发现没有人是我‘至交’，有些人会闹别扭，还有人为这个恨我，太荒唐了。我不是哪个人的私有物。”

罗比不无惊讶地发现自己被这谈话吸引了。自他们相识的那天起，他从不认同波西·道格拉斯有资格和奥斯卡·王尔德——这个时代最出色的文人——相提并论，无论后者怎样溺爱地称赞他的诗才。他对波西的文笔提不起兴趣，也难于欣赏那份冷酷的幽默感，但他不得不承认，对于波西的生活，他就像伦敦社交圈里的任何人一样，免不了在心里萌起春芽般细小的、难以消灭的好奇。

有时他怀疑是波西在诱惑旁人去窥探他的世界，有意或无意地。似乎这样想就能原谅自己窥探的冲动。

“奥斯卡难道不是你的‘至交’？”他放任自己问出来。

“奥斯卡不算数。”波西断然说。

“为什么？”

“你知道为什么。”勋爵的话里有些嗔怪的意思，“他不只是朋友。也不只是爱人。他是我的全部。我们是同一个人分作两半，没有他就没有我，没有我也就没有他。”

这是纯粹的胡话……至少后一半是。奥斯卡成为大洋两岸的名人已有十年不止，这里面当然没有道格拉斯爵爷的功劳。罗比对这种胡话习以为常，让他略感意外的是波西眼中的迷恋：昨天他提起奥斯卡时还满口牢骚，一夜孤枕之后，这段恋情给他的陶醉似乎又占了上风。

到布鲁日的车程很短，说话间火车已经停进站里。天色比前一天更亮，就像是离开英格兰每多一步就多见一寸晴天。正午的日光直着打下来，让那些砖石斑驳的中世纪建筑也显出生气。马车颠簸着载他们穿过古城曲折的街道，终点是集市广场一角的佛兰德酒店。下车之际，几个年轻脚夫动作麻利地搬起他们的行李，其中一个有精瘦的身材和湿润的深色眼睛，波西的视线在他身上稍作停留，也许是盘算着能否多付一两块赏钱换点娱乐……万幸他没有付诸行动。罗比向前台要了两间有连门的客房，进门挂了衣帽，坐下开始写信；波西照例闲不下来，在房间里捉摸了一圈，又开窗向外张望。

“这是我第一次到布鲁日。”他望着不远处灰白的钟楼，“我对比利时不熟，只去过列日——不，也不算去过，只是过路；我还是没看出这里有什么可着迷的，不过是老房子嘛，和我学校也差不多。你之前来过，一定知道哪里好玩，我们接下来可以……”

他兴冲冲地回头，才注意到另一人没在听他说话。

“罗比？你在写什么？”他快步走近桌旁。

“给沃桑的信。”罗比放下笔，捏起信纸吹干上面的墨迹，“我们去英院肯定行不通；只能请他们来酒店谈。”

“很好。那我们今天做什么？”波西双手撑着桌沿，质询他的同伴，像是期待对方能提供一张节目单。

罗比本想再次强调这不是度假，但他此时的确想做些什么来排解焦虑。

“我想去一趟圣血殿。”他说。

“圣什么……？”

“教堂。我想去点个蜡烛。”

“好，我陪你去。”波西似乎对这观光项目很满意，“虽然我不觉得这次的事能指望天主。”

吃过午饭，两人在酒店外的广场上叫了一辆敞篷马车，几分钟就到了那间因收藏基督圣血而得名的小教堂。

罗比走在前面，推开半边乌黑、沉重的木门，记起上一次走进这承举着金像的殿门时，陪伴他的是沃桑夫妇。他们带他参观古城名胜，丝毫不知他的心思已全然系在那个蓝眼睛男孩身上。他们向他抛出无所保留的热情和信任，却被他不自律的私欲背叛。

他在侧殿的圣像前停下，点了一棵红烛，在满台烛光里祈求这场风波尽快平息。如果说叛徒值得怜悯，能给予这怜悯的也只有耶稣基督了。他们被一位神甫告知今天不是圣血展出的日子，只在楼上看了看壁画了事。不过，罗比如愿在这短暂的参拜中得到些许安慰。

刚出教堂，波西又喊饿，要回酒店吃茶，罗比提议找个露天的地方，多享受一点奢侈的阳光。

“我知道一家店，他们有布鲁日最好的芝士塔。”他以此诱惑同伴。

波西笑着伸手挽进他臂弯里，“你带路。”

他们绕过外表并不惹眼的圣殿，循着罗比的记忆深入小巷。大约是受到美食承诺的鼓舞，波西步子轻快，手杖笃笃地点着脚下深浅不平的石板路；他的平顶草帽上扎着蓝白缎带，十足像个游客。穿出巷子，又沿着河走了一段，罗比庆幸他的记忆力没有令人失望，他找到了几个月前克劳德曾带他去的地方，一间名为“银月”的小店。他和波西在店门口的露天咖啡座对面而坐，网罗着整个城市的运河在他们身边懒散地流过。店主是当地人，能说流利的英语——自从这古城成为英国游客眼里的时尚目的地，当地居民自然各尽所能捕捉商机。

“十几年前这里还是比利时最穷的地方。”罗比的视线扫过河对岸的新哥特楼群，“英国人到这里发现‘历史’，然后用他们新建的一切淹没了它。”

波西没有留心同伴的评论，他注视着面前的芝士塔和巧克力慕斯，像是决定不下先临幸哪一边。

“罗比，”他忽然抬头，“如果我问你信教的事，你会生气吗？”

“你会怕我生气就不问吗？”罗比苦笑，“说吧。”

“我是说，既然你这么诚心地信天主，为什么还……？”

令人欣慰地，他没有公然说出“少年爱”之类的字眼。

“这就是奉教的好处，”罗比半真半假地说，“得到宽恕，才能安心享受罪恶。”

“你是开玩笑的，对吧？”波西困惑地拧起眉。

“也不全是。”他为波西的茶杯里添了茶，说不清是出于侍候贵族的义务或是照顾儿童的本能。“在神的律法面前，我们都是罪人，也都能被宽恕，这一种或那一种罪没有太大区别，祂没有偏袒或偏见。人的律法放过了多少恶行，却惩罚你我这样的人。我只是选择相信公平。”

他的回答没有抚平波西的眉头，似乎愈解愈惑。

“为什么要相信‘罪’这回事？为什么不相信你没做错什么，也不需要原谅或赦免，那样不好吗？”

罗比哑然，他确信波西此刻投来的是未解善恶的童稚眼神。

“你真的认为我们没做错什么？”

“你不这么想？”

“我们引诱了一个孩子。”他低声说，“他只是个六年级生，而我们……”

波西的脸色明显地沉下去——他最厌恶被人提醒他已不再是少年的事实。他和心智和容貌一样拒绝成长。罗比意识到自己的措辞不够明智，他们脆弱的友谊需要随时贴补。

“……我们有责任的。”他选择了含蓄的说法。

“我没‘引诱’谁。”波西的反感显而易见，“他都没等我问就拖着我上楼去做那件事。野狗叼走了牛排难道还是牛排的错？”

牛排没有脑子，你呢？罗比在心里讥讽，但不能说出口。

“不管怎么说，我们做的事造成了严重后果，我们正在承受这个后果。”

“但错不在我们，在那个什么见鬼的上校。还有你朋友——原谅我说话难听——那个无赖校长。”

“他们只是尽到责任。”罗比试着劝导，好在维持耐心对于他向来不是难事。“你想想，侯爵不是也恨奥斯卡拐走你吗？丹西上校只是做了每个父亲会做的事。”

“我就是不懂这回事，男孩之间相处朋友怎么还要长辈答应？我烦透了拜会别人家父母，装着‘无害’的样子，你知道的，我这个人实在不会作假。英国的年轻人怎么就不能自由交朋友？真是没道理。再说，那个男孩，他又不是小孩子了；我哥珀西像他这么大的时候，已经在军舰上当长官了……见鬼，这慕斯也太好吃了。”

“我不是要说服你。”像他们的每次争论一样，总是罗比退一步。“这只是我的直觉：罪就是罪，当你做了错的选择，你能感到那种无形的惩罚。每一次……结束之后，那种失落和伤感，我相信那是一种启示。我总要在心里祈祷很久才能入睡。”

波西别过脸看着运河上的波光，“我没有那些东西，‘负罪’，‘忏悔’……我也想知道那是什么感觉。我猜奥斯卡知道。”

“你不需要每一点都像奥斯卡。”话出口后，他又疑心自己过于刻薄了，试着将话锋转向调笑：“一个奥斯卡已经够英国受的了。”

波西没有追究前一句的指摘意味，又或是并没注意到。有人说他就像奥斯卡的倒影、回声，他们用相同的口吻在宴席上连抛“金句”，彼此附和、赞美。那样的场景令许多人反感，不只是惯常抨击奥斯卡的人，还有一些与他相交已久的好友。但几乎没有什么能让他们分开。

“所以他们都想毁了他。”波西表情漠然地挖着慕斯，“英格兰痛恨诗人，尤其是活着的诗人。”

“但你还是想当个诗人？”

“这不由我。”他含着点心匙咬了咬，像个需要磨牙的儿童，“诗人只是缪斯的玩具。诗在我心里，我没有选择。”

沿运河走回集市广场没花费太多时间，这一点活动还远不够发泄波西的过剩精力。酒店前台没有留给罗斯先生的信件或便条，午间送走了信的那个跑腿男孩也没在店里，也许沃桑校长还没拆阅刚收到的信件，或者他还在斟酌该如何答复，罗比只能暂且这样想了。

佛兰德酒店的大堂，同淡季里的其他酒店一样，显得有些冷清。罗比本要走向楼梯，却忽然被波西拖着偏离航行，转向大堂一侧的会客厅。很快，他看清了波西受到的诱惑：一架白色的施坦威钢琴，巴洛克式的铜鎏金饰纹像藤蔓般包裹琴身。会客厅里空无一人，只有那架看上去价值不菲的乐器孤立在窗边，无谓地展示着令人屏息的美。

“不知道那男孩怎么样了。”波西忽然冒出这样一句。或许是美丽的物件都让他联想起俊美的男孩。他提起克劳德时只说“那男孩”，就像是懒得记住他的名字。就像那只是他在街边搭上的无名流莺。

“我猜他被送回家了。”罗比说。事发以来他不敢再往英院写信，至于克劳德的前途或许只能在与他父亲的会面中探知一二。

“他是个漂亮的小牡马。”波西的声音里有些惋惜意味。

他在琴凳前坐下，脱下奶油色的羊羔皮手套搭在谱架上，以并不完美的手法弹起肖邦的某支波兰舞曲。

“他想去歌厅，说你不肯带他去。”波西弹着琴说，空虚的眼神像是沉浸在回忆里。

像所有半大孩子一样，克劳德向往加入成年绅士的生活。而罗比坚持自己的观点：歌厅不是一个正经孩子该去的地方。

“我们在乡下没事可做，他一直念叨这事，把我念烦了，我说，歌厅有什么好的，还不如我自己唱的好听。然后我给他唱了《黛西·贝尔》。”

说着，他在琴键上舞动的双手骤停片刻，转而弹起那首在歌厅里流行的情歌。

_有花一枝深藏我心，黛西，黛西……_

他有一副能在学校礼拜堂里倾倒众人的嗓音，至少比他的琴技更值得骄傲。

第二段主歌过后，罗比注意到有两位女士立在廊柱旁，用扇子掩着嘴窃窃私语。其中一个稍有些姿色，帽檐上戴着粉色的玫瑰花，透过白色面纱远远注视着专心弹唱的年轻贵族。

_黛西，黛西，请给我你的答复……_

“有女士在看你。”罗比俯身提醒他。

波西没答话，只是回头看了看。

下一秒钟，琴声兀然而止。罗比被抓住手腕扯到琴凳上，波西一手搭上他的脖颈将他搂得更近，玫瑰花瓣似的红唇几乎碰到他的耳垂。

“你干什么？！”他差点喊叫起来。

“吓跑那些装腔作势的英国女人。”波西在他耳边说着，用手指拨弄他脑后的黑发，动作缱绻如同爱抚。

面对突如其来的狎昵画面，女士们无声地交换着嫌恶眼神，匆忙走开了。罗比从惊吓中回过神来，费了点力气才挣脱对方的手臂。

“你想我们被赶出去吗？！”

“他们不敢。”波西说着瞥了瞥远处的酒店经理。他们当然没有足够的底气将一位英国勋爵拒之门外。

罗比叹了口气，“……我们上楼去吧。”

“为什么，还早啊。”

“我们还有‘正事’要商量，走吧。”

波西恋恋不舍地离开琴凳，但他知道他们还要在这里停留下去，玩琴不必急于一时。他们回到波西的房间，抽了半支烟后，罗比对刚刚楼下的一幕还是不能释怀。

“我不明白。”他坐在沙发里，指间夹着他的镂花银烟嘴，“为什么你非要找些不必要的麻烦？”

波西只是耸肩，“想到就做了。我从来不想为什么。不是很好玩吗？”

“一点也不……希望那些女士不要乱嚼舌根。”

“横竖不认识。她们说什么也不碍事。”

波西脱去了外衣和马甲，露着衬衫和象牙色的缎面背带——他在密友面前从不在乎仪表是否庄重。他侧身半躺在床上，翻看着本月的《岸滨月刊》，眼神却左右漂移，福尔摩斯的最新冒险似乎没能抓住他的兴趣。

“如果你对女士总是这种态度，我想不出你要怎么找到一门婚事……你是要结婚的，对吧？”

“是啊。一个没钱的勋爵，总是要结婚的。”波西脸上写满了嫌恶。

作为幼子，他能继承的家产份额恐怕只够他挥霍一两年；他必须娶到一个富有的独生女或寡妇，供养他后半生。婚姻对于他应不是难事，出身平平的商人、工厂主会乐于招他为婿，以分享他的头衔，借此栖身上流社会；至于贵族寡妇，更不会拒绝他的年轻美貌。

“我母亲想让我在她的派对上找个妻子，到现在我还没收到求婚。”他用抱怨的语气说。

罗比笑出声来，“你在等女人向你求婚？”

“怎么？我们女王的婚事不就是这样成的？”

“可她是女王。普通女士可不行。”

“好像你有多了解女人。”波西嗤之以鼻，“你明明和我一样鄙视她们。”

“我没有‘鄙视’女人。我尊重她们。差别大了。”

“都一样。”波西合上杂志，端坐起来，“如果你真的相信‘妇女参政论’之类的鬼话，至少也该像我这样对男女等同要求：如果一个女人想嫁给我，就该像男人一样殷勤求爱。”

“然后被你嘲笑羞辱？没有女人会疯到这个程度，我保证。”

“我不指望有人能像奥斯卡一样喂养我的灵魂，无论男女……但总该让我看到诚意吧？牛津的同学们都能送我花和水果、为我写诗写歌，想当勋爵夫人的女人不该做不到这些。”

罗比不知还能说什么，“……我真心祝你好运。”

波西从床上下来，拎过一把无手椅倒骑上去，双手交叉着歇在椅背上。

“你呢？打算结婚吗？”

“我不会结婚。这件事我早就决定了。”

“那，你父母不会多事？”

“我父亲早就不在了。”

“……抱歉。”

“没什么，他过世的时候我才两岁，一点印象也没有。”

他不曾真正了解过那个男人，有时他想，也许这对于他们父子双方都是幸运：父亲免于看到他今日的不成器，他也免于承受父亲的震怒和失望。

“虽然我母亲和哥哥们也不同意……我对他们都说过了，就算给我安排婚事，我也成不了一个真正的丈夫。我的心不会为女人而动。”

“你的‘管子’也不会。”

“波西！”他压着声音斥责，想不出是什么让波西认为一个侯爵公子可以随意讲出这种无疑是从东伦敦学来的粗话。

波西笑着道歉，眼里闪着每次冒犯他人之后才有的愉悦。“接着说你的事，你家里人，他们就这样被说动了？”

“当然没有。我大哥认为这都是剑桥的恶习，扣了我的学费逼我退学。所以我没拿到学位。”

“这没什么，我也没有，”波西像是在安慰他，又像是为自己辩护，“雪莱或史文朋也没有。奥斯卡不是说过吗，不为学位所累是一种创意。你退学是对的。”

但这不是关于学位。他苦涩地想。他对学位、“前途”的关心不多于奥斯卡或波西。拷打他的是家人悲哀的眼神，是孤独和耻辱。

那年他离开剑桥回到母亲身边，家里安静得像坟墓。长兄一言不发，次兄悄悄告诉他远在苏格兰的外祖父替他找了份工作，叫他尽快去就职，言下之意就是赶他出门。苏格兰同样是一场灾难，他坚持了几个月，还是挨不住辞了职。回到伦敦后，他不愿再去母亲或兄长面前乞怜，只得暂时接受王尔德家的收留。奥斯卡和他的妻子以最大的热情款待他，但他们不可能成为他的家人。那几个月里，他没有一刻能忘记：他是在自己成长的城市、在亲人们眼前，寄人篱下。

“不早了。”他站起身准备退回自己的房间，“该换晚装了。”

他不想在波西面前暴露更多私人感情……这两天里和波西聊过的私事已经多得足够他后悔一阵了。

“罗比，”

他被波西叫住，回过头用眼神询问有何指教。

“你说，万一坐牢的话，我们能关在一起吗？那样就不会无聊了。”波西起身离开椅子，带着某种事关朋友义气的凛然。

“不，”罗比断然说，“到那时候我马上买船票回加拿大。”

“我可以和你一起走！”波西的眼神亮起来，眼中溢出关于新世界的狂野幻想，“然后我们一起走遍美洲，就像奥斯卡那样。”

是的，罗比自嘲地想，只不过十年前的奥斯卡是应邀访问，不是流亡在途。

“让我们先期望事情不会走到那一步，好吗？”

波西收下了他的建议，但还是一头躺进松软的羽毛床里，近乎欣喜地咕哝着“美洲”。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

天亮之前，波西在战栗和喘息中醒来。他梦见了金芒城堡。

那是他们和家宅告别的日子。几辆四轮马车停在门前的车道上，等待运载侯爵一家的家当。脚夫们在前院来来去去，将那些沉重的木箱一口接一口搬上货车。另有两顶小轿马车是为侯爵的家眷而备。

阿尔弗雷德躲在藏书室里，赤着脚，捧着一本菲利普·西德尼爵士的《桃源乡》，荷林谢德编年史在他身下充当坐席。

城堡的仆役们多半已被遣散，包括珀西和阿尔弗雷德的保姆、女仆。他们不需要保姆了，侯爵说，他们早该去上学了。没有足够的人手及时为他们梳洗更衣、督促他们做好出门的准备，阿尔弗雷德得以偷闲溜出来，身上还穿着长及脚踝的夜衫。

藏书室是他在这个家里最钟情的地方。那些乌黑的橡木书架在幼小的他眼里高可擎天，像童话里笨重而严厉的树精，守卫着关于美妙文字的秘密。他在这里玩味莎士比亚的戏词、膜拜雪莱和拜伦勋爵的诗句，也在合订本《马场》杂志里偷偷查找父亲作为骑师出赛的记录。

他不明白为什么要去伦敦。没有人耐心为他解释。宠爱他的母亲也只是抚摸着他的头说等他长大自然会懂，那张美丽而苍白的脸上没有笑容。他天真地认为，只要错过今天的火车，就可以永远留在这里。

他听到父亲震怒的声音回荡在外面早已清空的厅堂里：

_阿尔弗雷德哪去了？_

暴躁的足音离他越来越近。终于，侯爵找到了不听话的幼子。

_阿尔弗雷德！你在这儿干什么？该走了！_

_我不走。_ 他梗着脖子说。

 _你在说什么胡话？_ 父亲的红脸膛和横飞的鬓发使他看上去总是在发怒。

_我不走。这是我家。我不想去伦敦。_

_今天没时间跟你耗。_

父亲抓住他的手臂，以幼童无法抵抗的力量将他从地上提起，拖着走出藏书室。他被拖到前厅，一路哭喊、抗议、踢打着，仅剩的几个仆从被这一幕吓呆，但没有人敢上前阻拦。

_闭嘴……闭嘴！_

侯爵打了幼子一个耳光，命令管家去拿马鞭。

_他被你们惯坏了，这个小无赖。_

侯爵剥掉他儿子身上沾满泪水和灰尘的夜衫，喊住两个脚夫，叫他们按住孩子的手脚。那两个下人不敢动手，被侯爵怒骂了两句，只好硬着头皮走近，嘴里说着“得罪了”“冒犯了”，制住他们的少主人。侯爵扬起手，向那孩子白嫩的后背打了一鞭。

已经出门的珀西冲回来阻止他的父亲，被身边的仆人拦住、抱走；侯爵夫人哭着求他住手，却不敢靠近手持马鞭的丈夫。侯爵不理会周遭的哀求，又照着臀、腿抽了三下，才放下鞭子。

 _这不算什么。_ 侯爵说。 _让他闹吧，等进了学校，有的是苦头给他吃。_

我不去学校！我哪里都不去！阿尔弗雷德在心里尖叫，但嗓子已经没了声音。他倒在地上动弹不得，身上的鞭痕持续传来灼烧般的疼痛。

波西隐约记得是管家抱他上了马车，母亲和兄长抓着他的手大哭不止。

他至今不清楚父亲对城堡作了怎样处置，但可以想象，不外乎是卖给哪个想把自己包装成绅士的暴发户。

他下床喝了点水，掀起窗帘一角，确认天色还是黎明前的青灰。发觉背上的夜衫被盗汗浸透，他索性脱了去，裸着躺回床上，等待心跳平复后重新入睡。

 

 

【第三日】

 

“我以为会留下疤痕，但是没有。”

波西半躺在船里，夹着烟的手歇在船舷上，向水面弹落几朵烟灰。

罗比·罗斯以相似的姿势躺在他身边。细长的船舱里，他们的肩膀和手臂几乎贴在一起。船夫是个红胡须的当地人，立在船头双手撑篙，草叶般的小船轻摇着，划破湖面的白日星光。

“我记得他打得很重，疼了好多天。结果什么痕迹都没留下。我想要疤痕，可以给人看的东西，让他们相信。”

“相信什么？”罗比偏过头看他，“没人怀疑侯爵的暴脾气。”

“那不一样。人们听说的事都是关于‘他’。我母亲，我们兄弟，他的情妇，都只是他故事里可怜的背景。我想要人们看到我，‘我’的伤痕，‘我’的愤怒，‘我’在对抗他的专横。”

英格兰的庸人们惯于忽视美和价值，只愿意注视丑怪骇人的一切。“预言之子”亨利·都铎翩然驰入博斯沃思荒原的血战，也不过是理查王丑陋悲剧的短暂收尾。这片土地上的人憎恨美，只会从取笑丑陋中获得虚伪的满足。他们不在意玫瑰的绽放或零落，只要还有愚蠢、残酷的戏码在上演。在波西眼里，这客居之地丑陋得令人发指。

他早就觉察到了：在伦敦度过越多阴冷、失望的年头，就越发怀念苏格兰低地的温暖夏日。

“……感觉像一场梦，在苏格兰度过的那些年。离开金芒那年我十岁。”

那时他们兄弟几个都在家读书，从早到晚都泡在一起，亲密无间。城堡四周的领地骑着马也跑不完，他和珀西常常骑着各自的矮马在绿野上追逐。父亲不曾抽空教他们骑马，但他们兄弟都是天生的好骑手。家里的木匠为他们做了画着家族纹章的木剑、盾牌，他们挥舞着这些玩具，扮成想象中的勇猛骑士。珀西和弗兰西斯之间的“决战”可以持续一两个小时，一次珀西在游戏中的鲁莽险些刺伤长兄的右眼。阿尔弗雷德不像他的兄弟们那样好斗，当他们久战不决时，他会独自坐在树下读书念诗，为莎士比亚写给那个神秘男孩的情诗心跳不已。

“你们为什么搬到伦敦？”罗比问。

“我父亲住在伦敦。他很少回家，不想‘浪费’钱养那么大的宅子给我们住。”

维持城堡的日常运转是一笔昂贵开销，需要一大班人手各司其职，他们有自己的磨坊、酒窖和农场，从早餐的牛奶到侯爵夫人手套上的蕾丝都由自家产出；单是每日的清扫、擦洗，就不是三五个仆人足以顾全的。

“有人说那里是凶宅——我祖父是在前院开枪自杀的。但这样说来所有道格拉斯房产都是凶宅，每一代总有个把横死的。这不是贱卖封邑的理由。我父亲打定主意要花光每一分钱，什么都不给我们……我相信他是认真的。他从我祖父那里继承了三万亩田产、两座城堡，现在都没了。那老贼配不上我家的爵位。”

“至少庄兰灵会是个更好的侯爵吧？”

“是了。大家都相信他能重振家业——如果到时候还能剩下什么‘家业’。”波西扬起手，将快要吸尽的残烟丢进水里。

侯爵的长子弗兰西斯·道格拉斯在任何意义上都是个完美绅士，尽管不是最可亲近的长兄。波西记不得自己从何时起不再像童年那样叫他“弗兰西”，只像其他人一样称呼他的封号“庄兰灵子爵”。也许是在他从哈罗毕业、即将升入皇家军校的那一年，他蓄起一抹淡淡的唇髭，举止稳重，像长辈们乐于称赞的那样，像个……“大人”。他对幼弟不再亲昵地称为“达令”，这位谨慎选择措辞的年轻绅士抹掉了波西记忆里的亲密玩伴。

“他和罗斯布里的事，是真的吗？”

庄兰灵曾任财相罗斯布里伯爵的私人秘书，如今也是自由党内骨干人物之一，为了让他坐进上议院，罗斯布里帮他弄了个英格兰头衔，又加封御前执事。坊间传两人有私情，昆斯伯里侯爵对传闻深信不疑，几次在乡间别墅堵截财相，叫嚣要亲自教训他，闹到威尔士亲王出面调解才肯作罢。

“我希望不是。”波西清楚流言的内容，只是他们兄弟之间很少谈论这些，“真假不重要。我父亲相信的事，没人能跟他澄清。”

他转过头，对上罗比略显心虚的眼神，嘲弄地笑了笑。这没什么，他习惯收到好事者窥探贵族家事的尝试，毕竟这是不少人结交贵族的重要原因：了解上流社会发生的一切。在这一点上，文人尤其不能免俗——他相信这是奥斯卡王尔德最开始追求他的目的之一，他私下透露的轶事也确有不少进了王尔德的卖座戏本。

淡季里湖上不见什么船只，荒废了好天色。几只天鹅在湖畔微微泛黄的草甸上团坐休息，时不时弯回头去，用金色的喙整理羽毛。两个年轻绅士半卧在船里，漂过情人桥下的阴影，转入西行的河道。

“他们说在这桥上接吻的情人永远不会分手。”罗比望着远去的石桥说，“你应该带奥斯卡来。”

波西又想发笑。在他看来，罗比总在试图效仿奥斯卡的幽默，那种介于认真与戏谑之间的机智，但他没有足够的天赋，正如他没有任何特别天赋。波西在心里向他寄予微薄的怜悯。

“我们不需要保佑。”他闭着眼说，“也不会被诅咒动摇。”

渐窄的河道被两侧新建或翻修过的房屋推挤着，岸上出墙而来的树冠在游人脸上投下不停变化的细碎阴影。河堤下靠近水面的砖面上爬满厚厚的青苔。

河上的微风不足以吹散波西打理整齐的金发，但他还是习惯地抬手顺了顺发型，“要我说，这里像阿姆斯特丹，但小得多；或者威尼斯，但简陋得多。”

“‘死者之城’。”罗比喃喃说。

“什么？”

“《死城布鲁日》，一本小说。大家看了都想来布鲁日亲历一下。”显然，这其中也包括罗比自己。“‘布鲁日是座死城；死神就是布鲁日。’书里说的。”

“说得很对。”波西点头，“这是个压抑的城市。”

压抑未必不是一种吸引力。波西相信自己开始领会了这小城令人心碎的美。

美丽、死亡与佛兰德斯。他似乎找到了适合在这个佛拉芒小镇描绘的题眼，乱世众生的剪影在他头脑内集结成句。他想到泊金·沃贝克，冒认约克王子的佛拉芒贫儿，安静、破败的欧洲古镇与喧嚣、嗜血的伦敦城……织机与绞架。

他在摇篮般的船舱里构想着他的新作，偶然注意到身边的同伴直起身、望向一处迎着水的宅院。

“就是那里，英院。”罗比轻声说。

从水上看去，那院墙高得格外森严，墙面破旧，应是幢旧宅，只有入口处黑色的锻铁弯花栏门像是新做的。远看见栏门里一个男孩急匆匆跑过，一手扶着礼帽，另一手夹着书，大约是上课迟了。罗比叹了一声，靠回椅垫里。那是他只可远观、再也无法碰触的图画。

英院的围墙在视野里消失后不久，他们再次停靠在一小时前出发的玫瑰码头，罗比付了船钱，两人在逐渐倾斜的阳光里步行回到酒店。

他们等待的信件仍未投来。罗比的不安显露无疑，波西懒得再想说辞安慰，径自躲回房间。他决定在晚餐前泡个澡，隔绝打扰，在浴室的温暖云雾里构思他的新诗。

和罗比·罗斯同行的日子开始令他厌烦了。他不讨厌罗斯，就像他不讨厌任何长相甜美的年轻男子，只是近来的频繁交集让那个人身上令人不快的一面越发浮凸出来。

罗斯是奥斯卡向他介绍的第一个朋友，当他们在皇家凯馥的烧烤屋第一次共进下午茶，他感觉一见如故，罗斯赞同他说的每一件事，赞赏他的服饰品味，巧妙地恭维他的容貌和才华。直到最近他才开始意识到，罗斯的友善并不总是真诚的。作为侯爵公子，他从小到大常被警告要远离那样的人——甜言蜜语、工于攀附的势利小人。他不认为罗斯是他应当警惕的对象，罗斯不像那些苦心钻营的中产子弟，他从不自吹自擂，甚至不像奥斯卡那样装作出身高贵；他头脑清楚，总有一套自己的道理。罗斯是个可靠的人，无怪奥斯卡把他视为最亲近的朋友。但这正是波西开始厌烦的缘由，他开始看到这骗局般的矛盾：罗比·罗斯长得像个少年，心思却像个“可靠的”长者。

他没留心自己泡了多久。当他从凉透的浴缸里跨出来、滴着水走出浴室，屋里已经完全暗了。他摸到火柴，点了灯。房间被照亮的一刻，他发现自己正对着那面金色石膏框的穿衣镜。无论看过多少次，他都不能免于被镜中的美青年吸引。就像纳西塞斯不能免于爱上水中倒影。

他走向镜子，久久地端详自己。镜中的青年看上去和昨天毫无分别，一缕金色的“爱情卷”不老实地垂在他苍白的额角。他的心跳为之加快，无法自持地倾慕这巧夺天工的形容。他仔细察看这美人的眼角眉梢，惟恐有一条细纹在他睡梦中侵入这无瑕画面……所幸没找到值得担忧的迹象。他不相信巫术、占卜或其他灵感事务，至少不像奥斯卡那样为之着谜。但他无法不疑心，在他捧着《道连·格雷》不忍释卷的那个夏天，当他一遍又一遍温习那些魔咒般的字句，或许，撒旦也收下了他的灵魂，回赠以漫长而罪恶的青春。他多希望这是真的。谁能不渴望永恒的夏日？

他曾日夜恐惧二十一岁生日的来临，试图忘记“成年”这只利爪的靠近，让那个日子无关痛痒地滑过。但生活总不肯如人所愿，他没做庆祝生日的打算，下课后径直回到住处，却遭遇了同学、朋友们准备的惊喜派对。他不清楚这是室友或莱诺表哥的策划，也并不关心。他麻木地拆开无疑是朋友们细心挑选且大为破费的礼物，灌下多少杯白兰地也不能滋润他当晚绝望的心。最终他借口身体不适提前退席，回到卧室里哭了一整夜。

有很多次，他穿上校服和草帽，回到温彻斯特公学的孩子们中间，在他们都熟悉的、泥泞的草地上切磋球技，除了相熟的老师和后辈，没人看得出他已是个毕业多年的“老门生”。他会享受一场或半场球赛的快乐，在那之后意识到：他再也不能跟随雀跃的人群涌入教室或宿舍，也不再拥有窄小的铁架床上那些辗转温存的夜晚。

初入学的那一年如同落入地狱，像每个被惯坏的孩子那样，他感到诸事不顺，在这里没人会像母亲或女仆们那样溺爱他。但他很快发现了：学校里的男孩们自有宠爱他的方式。之后的几年里，这里成了他身心的浪漫归属，他私人的桃源乡。

他爱着那古老校园里的每一处风景，经过五个世纪风霜削磨的火石墙，或傍晚汇聚在中庭里的半熟光影；礼拜堂的彩绘玻璃窗下，牧师先生教会他如何让管风琴唱出令人心悸的圣赞；冬日校舍屋顶上的白雪华盖，在入春前消失在男孩们放肆的欢笑中。

他们会在庭院里摆甜点宴席庆祝一座足球奖杯或一次诗赛摘冠，在圣诞假期来临前用歌声迎接烛光节，在摇曳的火光里，与心仪的同学悄悄对视。

他愿意付出任何代价重回那些年月。与少年人的欢爱似乎是重温故梦的唯一方式。克劳德·丹西只是他众多短暂美梦中的一个。

他带走克劳德的那一夜，他们叫了晚餐送到房里，却忙于亲密无暇用餐。尽兴之后才舍得垂怜那些价格不菲的酒菜。他记得自己半裸着蜷坐在沙发上，以一副全无教养的姿态从餐盘里捏取凤尾虾。

 _我羡慕你。_ 他吮了吮手指，对那男孩说。

 _我看不出你有羡慕任何人的理由。_ 克劳德的话听上去不完全是恭维。

_你还是个学生。真好。_

_这有什么好的。_ 那男孩苦笑着说。 _我只想早点毕业。_

波西扫兴地放下盘子。他知道这不是个稀奇的回答。但莫名地，他感到有什么在他心上抓了一下。

 _你不想永远年轻吗？_ 他问。

_不想。我想快点长大成人，凡事自己做主。_

不知被什么触怒了，那男孩俊美的侧脸在他眼里忽然变得可憎。

_那你就是个蠢货。_

_什么？_ 那男孩有些错愕。

_你是个没药救的蠢货！听到了吗！_

克劳德被他毫无征兆的暴戾惊得愣在原地，不敢说也不敢动。良久，才开口道歉。他捧起男孩的脸，以亲吻表示和解。

他知道该道歉的是自己，但那有什么意义呢，下一次情绪失控时他仍然无能为力。

关于常驻心中的恨意，能追溯到的因由似乎只有他父亲。尽管他也无从判定，这是父亲的马鞭辟入他皮肉的伤疤，还是父亲的种子在他血液里长成的毒藤。

我们最终都会成为父辈的样子。他不禁这样想，同时为这个念头感到恶心。奥斯卡说每个女人都会成为自己母亲的翻版。男人又何尝幸免于家族的侵蚀？他曾在伦敦遇到侍奉过两代昆斯伯里侯爵的老木匠，老人一眼就认出了他，说他的微笑和侯爵年轻时一个样。讽刺的是，他根本想不起父亲的微笑是什么样，在他们不多的相处时间里，那个男人从未露过笑容。

此刻，他注视着镜中的艺术品，看不出和那个丑陋粗鄙的父亲有任何相像之处。像是自然对他开了一个恶毒的玩笑。

他必须做些什么忘记这令人郁结的事实。他回想着那个丹西家的男孩，想他们在丝绒沙发上的缠绵时光……直到镜中的精致面容染上绯色。

他的视线上下抚摸着镜中倒影，右手握住自己，用稍有些重的力道唤醒它。他喜欢有一点粗暴的碰触，这也是为什么他喜欢那些街头男孩，他们难改的粗手粗脚。即使在侍候贵客时格外小心，那些做惯了粗活的手也难免在身体娇嫩处留下刑罚般的生涩触感，对波西而言，那微妙的不适是蛋糕顶上的樱桃，每每令他战栗、迷醉。这是奥斯卡或其他温柔、谨慎的绅士们做不到的。

他释放在自己手中，或许也有一星半点溅在镜面上。擦过手的丝绢落在地毯上，他走到床边倒下，躺了一会才起来穿衣打扮。

几乎穿戴停当时，他听到罗比在敲两房之间的连门。

“波西！”罗比的声音听起来异常急切。

他喊了一声请进，手上打领结的动作没有停下。

“沃桑回信了。”罗比手里捏着已经拆开的书信，“他们明天过来谈判……”

“好极了。”

“我们得商量一下明天的事。”

罗比也换过了礼服。他正装的样子总像个偷穿兄长礼服的小男孩，莫名可爱。他在沙发上坐下，等待波西加入。

“我们要对好口供，有些事不能说真话，你千万不要拆台，明白吗？”

“这还用你说？”

他整好衣领，走过去坐在友人身边。

罗比一字一句地叮嘱：“不管我说了什么，都不要反驳，也不要问我。”

“好的，好的。”他敷衍地点头。

“信誉保证？”

波西被他问烦了，“为什么你总是信不过我？”

“因为你总是证明自己不可信！”

话一出口，他像是被自己突然的刻薄吓到，刚发了脾气又露出受惊小动物似的神情。

“不，我不是那个意思，”他慌忙道歉，“抱歉，波西，我只是……”

看得出他有多怕惹恼这位小爵爷。波西倒不气了，只想逗他好玩。

“我收回，好吗，求你别在这个时候……我们没有时间。”

波西低着头不应他，装出怒火爆发前的积郁。看罗比那副心力交瘁的样子，实在很难忍住笑。

“波西……我很抱歉，”罗比抬起手，想抚他肩头又不敢下手的样子。

他终于忍不住大笑出来，“你看你！可吓到你了，是不是？”

看罗比气得眼圈发红，他在得意之余稍作反省，牵了对方的手拢在自己两手之间。

“你是对的，我说话经常不过心，我知道，你不能太相信我。没听过那句话吗，‘主教门生好认不好信’，我们学校的人是有点不着调。”

他认了错，罗比也不好再说什么，毕竟他们眼前有更紧要的事，是他自己说的，“没有时间”。

“……不许再闹了。我需要你记住我们的说辞。”

“我听着呢。”

“是这样：克劳德·丹西只在我家住了一天，你和我们一起吃过茶，此外什么都没发生过，我们不知道他逃学是去了哪儿、干了什么。他们的证据无非是我写给克劳德的信，里面绝对没有过火的字眼，我们咬定只是吃茶聊天，他们不能证明什么。”

的确，罗斯这人一向谨慎，想也不会留下什么言辞惊人的情信。只是……

“你认为他们会相信？”

“当然不会。但我们必须这样说。我们不能承认什么，不能给他们更多把柄。”

“有什么关系，他们已经有人证了，别忘了。”

“各执一词，谁敢肯定说谎的一定是我们？”

波西停住想了半刻，“你的意思是……我们反咬那男孩说谎？亏你还嫌我不会圆谎，你倒是讲讲，他有什么理由陷害我们？”

“他当然有理由。”罗比说得就像事实本该如此，“可以是一个同学，或伦敦的哪位公子哥儿。他不想连累自己的情人，就交代了我们。”

波西倒抽一口气。他从没觉得罗斯是个虚伪或冷血的人，听这样一番构陷伎俩被他说得如此轻巧，多少有些意外。他暗中为此不平，又觉得自己不该是两人当中心软的那个。

“这不好吧。”他象征式地抗议。“会不会把事情闹得更僵？”

“如果你有更好的主意，我洗耳恭听。”

他放弃了争辩。既然罗比认为他能掌握一切，让他尽管负责好了。

今天客房里摆的是一瓶红色的郁金香。他走过去折了一朵，别在自己的晚礼服翻领上，对镜再三欣赏。

“美极了。”出门之前，他与镜中的双生恋人交换了一个微笑。

按照商定的计划，他们去品尝了旅游手册上推荐的、广场对面的另一家酒店。罗比在餐桌上详细解释了他们的故事里每一处细节该如何对答，波西全都点头应下，实则左耳进右耳出，心里全在想着自己尚未作成的歌谣……

先父苦耕织，曾不弄刀剑；

白蔷失国色，血染荒原间。

回到房里，波西捉起纸笔写下了今天想到的句子，约有十几联，离成诗还差得远。他还想再琢磨，又想起刚刚互道晚安时，罗比叮嘱他早睡，好应付明天的交锋……于是收起草稿，决定暂不纠结。

他换了睡衣躺进被子里，尝试入睡。似乎有窗缝进来的凉风接连搔弄他的额头，令人烦躁不安。他耐不住，起来去整理窗帘，在松懈的缝隙间瞥见钟楼的黑影抵着漩涡般的星夜，凛凛可畏。白昼早已殆尽，夜色却还稚嫩。

对波西而言，独自入睡或多或少算是一种折磨。

在金芒的年月，他常和珀西同睡，保姆偶尔撞见也并不禁止，毕竟他们只是孩子，没什么不得体的。在温彻斯特，他习惯于十几个男孩同住的宿舍，有时，相好的孩子会在熄灯后摸到他床上，互相用手取乐，力尽后相拥而眠。

升入牛津，他在学院的宿舍勉强住了一年，院内规章繁复，多有不便；第二年起，他和好友搬到校外合租，总算可以任意留宿他人。倾慕他的同学多半不会拒绝欢爱过后同睡的邀请；包租郎则有些麻烦，有时要多付几个先令补偿他们不能在回到街上寻觅更多生意的损失。而他为此付出的代价远不止几个先令：半年前，他带一个英俊的小恶棍回牛津过夜，为了共进晚餐还赏了他一身体面衣服，那小子却在他熟睡时从信盒里抓了一大把情信，还不算从他衣袋里捡走的那封。奥斯卡因此受到牵连被人勒索，也为此埋怨他——但他又能怎么办，给下人穿过的衣服总不能拿回来再穿。

又翻覆了一会儿，他抱着枕头爬起来，走去房间连结处敲了敲门。

“请进。”

他推门进去，罗比还没睡，靠在堆起的几个枕头里，借着床头灯读一本小书。

“我能和你一起睡吗？”

“什么？”罗比像是被他的请求惊吓到，“……不，我没那种心情。回你自己房间去。”

“我不是要……我不乱动，我保证。”他疲于解释，不想多说，“我只是不想一个人睡……会做噩梦。”

罗比放下书，沉默地犹疑着。

“罗比。”他用上了自己想象中最接近恳求的语气。

“……好吧。”罗比妥协了，又不放心地警告：“先说好，别打什么主意……”

“不会。我只是想睡个好觉。”他重申道。

罗比向一旁移开，让出半张床。波西掀起被子躺进去，满意地吁了一口气。酒店的床铺，这间与那间没什么差别，只是另一具温暖身躯的存在让他错觉这里舒适许多。

躺了几分钟，他见罗比还在看书，就抗议起来：

“别看了，罗比，我要睡了。是你说要早睡的。”

罗比啧了一声，但还是熄了灯，默默躺下。

波西得到了他想要的安排，轻易得就像他得到几乎任何想要的东西，有时他自己也不免为之感慨。夜色不再显得枯寂了，他阖上双眼……一枝白玫瑰落在博斯沃思荒原的血泊中，浸染成鲜红。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

假使运气稍差一点，罗比·罗斯已经死在他二十岁那年。

关于卧病在床的那些天，他没有连续的记忆。高烧不退，长久的昏迷和偶尔的清醒。有时他能听到周围人的争执和哭泣，看到模糊的、苍灰色的天花板；更多时间则像撕掉的书页，只在记忆里留下参差的缺口。

劫难始于许多天前那个阴冷的早上。几个同级生在中厅截住他，架着手脚拖出门外，他的抗拒和尖叫只引来他们更放肆的笑声。他们拖着他穿过前庭，在新绿的草坪中央将他推进喷泉池里。池上高耸的国王雕像漠然俯视着眼前的暴行，他是这里的创建者，却也是一位新客——这喷泉自建起不过十年，而少年们无辜的野蛮已在这里延续了几个世纪。罗比挣扎着，早春的冷水浸透衣裤，他试图爬起来，又几次被按进水里，喉咙里呛满水，无法呼救。直到这些行刑者看够了他的狼狈相，调笑着走开，他才得以爬出水池，一路淌着水迎着寒风走回宿舍。他想坐下大哭一场，但那于事无补，浪费时间做无用的事不是他的习惯。他换了衣服，仔细擦干仍在滴水的长发，以端整的仪表走进学院主任办公室，报告了这次袭击。

当天晚上，高烧开始夺去他的意识，病情迅速恶化。校方怕他死在宿舍酿成丑闻，通知亲属接他回去修养。他被兄长抱上马车，在颠簸的恍惚中回到伦敦。

当他最终躺在自家卧室里，听到自己不规律的呼吸和门外母亲和姐妹们的哭声，即使头脑昏沉也不难猜到：医生宣布他们可以准备后事了。

不知过了多久，兄长进屋来走近床边，对他说：罗比，你朋友来看你了。

他尽力张开眼，但视野依旧朦胧。他闻到奥斯卡身上浓重的铃兰香水味。

_哦天啊，罗比。_

奥斯卡在床边坐下，摸了摸他汗湿的额头。

那个时刻，他觉得自己像《汤姆求学记》里病重的亚瑟，躺在挚友怀里述说关于死亡的梦境。这幻想可笑又可悲，小亚瑟最终躲过了死神，而罗比尚不知这是否他和奥斯卡的最后一面。

他有话想说。他还有许多热爱来不及向奥斯卡提起。但他的唇齿和眼睑一样沉重，干涩的喉咙吐不出字句。

 _好好休息，我亲爱的男孩，你会好起来的。_ 奥斯卡说。

一个简短的亲吻落在他手背。

_等你好起来，我们可以一起去意大利，你说过想和我去的。_

是的。他想。但不知怎地，他听得出奥斯卡是来告别的。

 _我爱你，小东西。_ 奥斯卡说完这句，便起身离去了；再次关上的房门外隐约有劝慰的对话和哽咽的叹息。

他很清楚奥斯卡并不爱他，一点无害的谎言只是临终安慰。但他不需要安慰，也不想要，那都是无用的东西。奥斯卡常在调侃中说他是“圣罗伯特”；他甚至不怀疑，在他死后，奥斯卡会夸大其辞述说对他的爱恋，有意或无意地，就像教廷对殉道者的追封。如果说青春是至高的美，早逝就是不可丈量的、无限的美。

但他不想成为被追封的爱人。他只想留在那个男人身边做一个小小的、不敢奢求珍视的支持者，成为史诗页脚一句不起眼的注文。

他仍然盼望着，与那些不会被记录的点滴快乐，在漫长、懒散的平日里，邂逅相逢。

 

 

【第四日】

 

“他们迟了。”

波西忿忿抱怨着。

“半个小时而已。”罗比说不清这是劝慰同伴或是安抚自己。

作为奥斯卡·王尔德的好友，他对等待赴约迟到的人习以为常。只不过没人能像奥斯卡那样在迟到后讲出一番天花乱坠、无可指摘的理由。

罗比无意识地转动着右手的戒指。于他而言，这半小时的等待并不比午餐前的半天更难耐。他起得很早，不同于中午才睡醒的波西，他有更多时间用于筹划和担忧午间的会面。在心里，他无数次演练过谈判的场景，假设会收到怎样的质问或回答。这只是一次私下会面，但他必须拿出上庭应答刑诉的缜密策略，以确保他和波西不必真的站在法庭上接受律师盘问。

如果说他们两人之中有一个更经不起丑闻的损害，那也该是波西；但正如他在过去这几天里的表现，或许是因为道格拉斯家族从未远离丑闻或悲剧，波西对近在眼前威胁仍抱持着麻木乃至不屑的态度，就像他真的只是出于友情来帮衬一件与他无关的事。

罗比没打算在任何程度上倚赖波西的协助。他早就习惯了独自面对敌意或厄运，在牛津，在剑桥，在伦敦……他曾在最接近死神的时刻赎回自己，也应当能在这场危机里赎回他的自由。至少他这样告诉自己。

波西从冰桶里抓过酒瓶要给自己添酒，罗比轻按住他：“我需要你保持清醒。”

 “不碍事。”勋爵挣开友人的手，照添不误。

在波西灌下第三杯香槟酒之后，雅间外终于有人叩门。服务生引着两位中年绅士进来，其中一位是罗比的友人——如果他现在还有资格这样说——“英院”的校长比斯科·沃桑，另一位想必是前陆军上校爱德华·丹西。

“日安，先生们。”罗比起身问候。

“你们迟了。”勋爵不客气地说。罗比小声提醒他克制态度。

“学校里有些别的事情耽搁了。”沃桑的解释中并无歉意。

丹西上校有一头鸦黑的直发和同样的黑胡子，他应有四十多岁，但鬓发几乎没有沾染灰色；他和自己的儿子并不相像，不只是因为年龄的差别，即使他曾经是克劳德那样率真、活跃的少年，那一部分的他也早已被时光扼杀了。比起沃桑，丹西上校似乎是更容易面对的角色——准确地说，更容易预测。罗比的直觉很少出错，相反，事实往往证明是他对自己的直觉信任不足。

罗比耐心等到服务生走后才进入正题。

“关于之前发生的一切，我万分抱歉。沃桑先生，作为你的朋友——也作为克劳德的朋友——我没能尽到责任，给你们二位添了这么多麻烦……”

丹西上校的目光无声地刺向两个年轻人。

“沃桑跟我说是什么‘勋爵’，没想到是两个毛孩子。”看得出上校在奋力按捺着怒气，“坐在这里的应该是你们的父亲。”

“我在这里是你的幸运，上校。”波西扬着头说，“我父亲是昆斯伯里侯爵。我担保没有神智正常的人想和他交涉。”

“你在恐吓我吗？！”

“不！他不是那个意思。”罗比慌忙解释，“只是……我们都不想侯爵卷进来，不是吗？我和道格拉斯爵爷都是成年人了，你可以放心，我们能为自己的决定负责。”

上校对他的保证不置可否。

“我知道你们手上有我家孩子写的信，必须全部交回来。”

看得出波西对这派命令口吻反感极了，“凭什么？你还没开条件，就指望我们答应？”

“这没得商量！克劳德留下的东西，不管是信还是别的什么，我要求你们全部交回来。”

罗比在桌下轻轻碰了波西的手肘，示意他不要挑起争吵。

“你的要求完全合理，”他模棱两可地说，“信件和礼物当然要退还，很遗憾我和令公子的友谊将以这样的方式结束，但我没有理由反对家长的决定。既然是断交，属于我们的信件和物品也会退回来，我可以这样理解吗，上校？”

丹西上校没有直接回答。

“信和别的东西，你们带来了吗？”

“就在楼上房间里。”罗比说。

“能否劳驾你们哪位上楼一趟？”沃桑校长尽可能委婉地说，“我想这事不适合委派服务生去，你们也同意吧？”

“不。”波西抢过话，“先说你们的条件。还了信，这事就算了结了，你们能以名誉保证吗？”

“信只是最基本的。”丹西上校直视着餐桌对面的年轻贵族，“还了信再说其他。”

“你还想要什么？钱？”

罗比来不及制止波西发出这挑衅的反问，不过……对他们的自尊心稍加敲打也许不是坏事。沃桑本人曾提起过英院的营收并不理想，在接手学校之前，他赔掉了一系列生意；至于丹西上校，他和妻子以及九个孩子全都依靠他的退伍津贴生活。他们的确需要钱。

尽管知道上校的本意不在于钱，罗比还是希望他不要退求其次、自降到勒索者的格调。因此有必要提醒他们：钱和尊严只能带走一样。

“你把我们当什么人？！”被肇事者指为勒索犯，上校果然怒不可遏，“我要听到你们坦白罪行！”

“我刚说过了，我们真的非常抱歉……”罗比明白对方的意思，也当然不会松口。“但这件事没什么可坦白的。没能妥善照顾克劳德是我的过失，但他回校之前都去了哪里做些什么，我和道格拉斯爵爷实在不知情。”

丹西上校对他的推卸嗤之以鼻，“我们问过律师，”

“是吗，怎么没带律师来？”波西再次挑衅。

上校再也压不住怒火，拍案而起，“你以为有头衔就没人敢办你是吗？你们干的丑事够判两年苦力！你这个——”看得出他用上了极大自制力才不至于对一位贵族子弟用上“脏兔子”之类的粗俗字眼。

“要判刑你儿子也躲不掉，律师没说吗？”

罗比知道这情形不能再放任不管，“爵爷，求你了，安静一会儿。”

“我为我朋友的态度道歉，”他也起身来，先向丹西点头致歉，又以求助的眼光看向沃桑校长，“请别介意，还是让我们坐下，谈谈更实际的事吧……”

“罗斯先生，”丹西上校看上去已经失去耐心，“别再白费力气了，你还以为沃桑会护着你？他也知道了，你和菲利浦的事。你的胆量和脸皮真是惊人！菲利浦是不是也被拐走伺候过你的贵族朋友？”

波西惊异地转过头，“菲利浦是谁？”

“我不明白这和菲利浦有什么关系，”罗比成功维持住脸上的空白，“我和菲利浦的往来，沃桑先生一直都知道的……”

“亏我们全家还当你是个正派人。”沃桑相对冷静的话音里隐约透出伤痛。

“你们是不是误会了什么……”

罗比还在试图解释，波西的注意力已经完全转向那个陌生的男孩名字，“什么菲利浦？到底怎么回事？你一个字都没提过！”

当然，他没有理由提起，也全没料到这件事会抖出来。那段小小插曲发生在四年前，他自己几乎都忘记了。他还以为对方也早就忘了这事，直到在刚刚的谈话里听见菲利浦的名字。

“我现在没有时间解释……”这是他眼下能给出的唯一答复。

“是的，你们没有时间。想逃跑的话，我劝你们早点动身。”

说完这句，上校踢开椅子离席而去，沃桑校长来不及劝阻，叹了口气，也匆忙跟出去。

波西的谴责追在他们身后——那把声音在发怒时显得格外尖锐：“现在逃跑的又是谁？这算什么态度？！你们会后悔的，先生们，是你们，不是我们！”

罗比也追上去把他的同伴拉回来，免得引起更多冲突。

服务生进来上菜，见客人走了一半，眼神起疑但也不敢多嘴，照样放下餐食，退出雅间。

罗比放开友人的手臂，跌坐回椅子里，面无血色，“……我们完了。”

“那个菲利浦是怎么回事，你现在打算解释吗？”波西回到餐桌前重新就坐，动起刀叉。

罗比无力地瞥了他一眼，“……你还有心情吃？”

波西皱眉，“菜都上了，为什么不吃。你不饿吗？”

罗比看着对方兴致不减地切开小羊排，一时也不知该作何评论。

“到底谁是菲利浦？”波西不依不饶地问。

“沃桑家的长子。他们兄弟两个都是我朋友。我和菲利浦……几年前有过一点亲近。”

“意思是……？”显然这是波西最感兴趣的部分，“谈情？接吻？还是……？”

“我们可以不要深入每个细节吗。”这种时候罗比实在没有心情谈论风流韵事。

“好吧。”波西扫兴地转回头，“话说回来，你是怎么认识那个无赖校长的？换了是我，学校教员可别想攀我的交情，请谁引见都没用。”

波西对学校和教师的逆反态度不是新鲜事。罗比只回了一句“说来话长”。

“说吧。反正也没别的事。”波西说着，向餐桌上扫了一眼，意味很明显：客人已经走了，冰桶里的香槟还有大半瓶。

罗比木然点了下头。也许是脑子里头绪太多，整理不暇，再没有余裕来斟酌是否可以对波西透露更多私事。

“我在剑桥的时候……出过一点事。学院里有几个人把我推进水池里，病了一场。”不想让自己听起来像在诉苦，他省略了那些日子徘徊在地狱门外的惊险。

“为什么？”

……这还用问？他抬起头，对上那双蓝眼睛里真诚的疑问。

在大学里，他一直都是个局外人。其他男孩从各自中学带来的语言在他听来如此费解，而他软绵绵的加拿大口音也是他们嘲弄的对象。那时他还留着波西米亚式的垂肩长发，身上每一处都在宣告着他与那些男孩的不同。他在校内少有朋友，却常有来自校外的年长男性访客，没过多久别的学生开始说他是个“仙女”，当面或背后。

波西在校时也从不隐藏自己的癖好，他不曾感受到这样的惩罚吗？

“说不清楚。可能是我在校刊上写的文章冒犯到谁了，”

“然后呢？学院怎么处理的？”

“那几个人被开除了。”这应当是公正的结果，但他的记忆里没有快慰。与他遭受的噩运相比，那些男孩付出的代价不值一提。

波西脸上又显出困惑：“……这些和沃桑家有什么关系？”

“病好以后，我就没回学校。我的导师布朗宁先生带我去温莎散心，住在他妹妹家里，沃桑就是他妹丈。我和菲利浦就是在那时候……”

“哈，你胆子真不小！”波西的话听不出是赞赏还是嘲笑，“就在别人父母眼底下？你怎么想的？”

“我不知道。”他坦白说，“我那时候脑炎刚好转过来，整个人还昏昏沉沉的，就像是……”

劫后余生？大概只能这样解释。

像是无法肯定生活已回到手中，必须碰触危险，让火焰烫过肌肤，以验证这份活力是否真实、确凿。

波西发出一串刻薄的笑声，“我看你现在也不清醒！先前说是来料理一个家长，现在变成两个了，真有意思！”

罗比被这讥讽惹得脸颊发热。凭什么波西能像这样抽身事外无情调侃，好像他自己全无责任？

“你还笑得出来？要不是你耽误那孩子返校，哪会牵扯出这么多事。”

“我？现在又是我的错了？”波西的话音尖锐起来，“我可没在别人家里勾引人家儿子，要不是听了你的话，我也没打算为这事撒谎，我们没做坏事，为什么要撒谎？你没听过‘扯一句谎圆十句’吗，你编那些没人信的故事，都圆得上吗？”

罗比被这一连串荒唐的“义正词严”吵得头都大了。

“……我没有怪你的意思。”他解释说，“麻烦你别跟我吵架，至少现在……”

波西暂时收了气焰，自顾自喝酒吃菜，吃了一会儿，又像是忽然有什么不满，转过头垂着眼光看向他的黑发友人。

“罗比……”这大概是他求和的表示，“你还是吃点东西吧。”

罗比叹了一声，决定妥协，重新坐正铺开餐巾。他草草吃了几口，等待同伴灌足了香槟，才一起上楼回房。

波西脸上浮动着醉意，像颗熟透的白桃。他跟进罗比的房间，脱下外衣躺倒在客房服务员重新整理过的床上，此刻距离他上次离开这张床还不到三个小时。

“接下来怎么办？”他半醉半醒地问。

“还能怎么办？暂时别回国了，躲一阵风头吧……”

“那奥斯卡怎么办？他可是一天见不到我都不肯的，”

“我相信他能理解。”

他会找到代替品。罗比想。正如三年前他自己从苏格兰回来时，发现奥斯卡身边最亲近的位置已归属于一位名叫约翰·格雷的年轻诗人，知趣的罗比·罗斯只能退回好友和附庸的身份。

门外有人按铃，罗比喊声进来，进门的是邮局的送报小童，手里拿着几片信封。

“电报，先生。”男孩用当地口音的英语说，“两封给罗斯先生，一封给道格拉斯先生。”

罗比接了电报，摸出一个硬币打赏送信的男孩。他挑出波西的电报，走过去塞给床上的人，接着坐下拆开自己的。

“……有救了！”他捏着电报，总算松了半口气，“奥斯卡请了乔治·刘易斯帮我们，他会亲自来见丹西他们。”

“我就说嘛……别那么悲观。”波西醉笑着，“有乔治·刘易斯还怕什么，没有他办不成的案子。他可是替威尔士亲王办过事的……我在牛津的麻烦也是他解决的。”

“是吗。”

“奥斯卡没说过？”他用手肘撑起自己，不明显地笑了笑，“嘴倒是严。”

罗比无意打探波西在学校的旧事，只担心道格拉斯家里再生出枝节，匆匆问道：“你那封是什么事？”

“没什么。”波西折起看过的电报，随手塞进马甲口袋，“奥斯卡说他想我了。”

好吧，奥斯卡的典型做派。前几天还抱怨波西总是黏在身边耽误他工作，分开没多久又开始惦念这惹祸精。

罗比坐回桌前，拆开第二封电报，发报人是他的兄长阿列克。电文简短，看不出情绪，但足以让他眼前一黑。既然妈妈和阿列克都知道了，这事很可能已经传遍了伦敦社交界。

这一次恐怕没那么容易混过去。

想到回家要再次面对母亲的悲叹，他的心已经沉到谷底；而更多忧虑在于阿列克是否会为此切断他的生活费，就像几年前扣押他的学费那样。

这是一个令人郁结的事实：至少目前，他的生活开销仍是家里在支持。他不想仰仗母亲和长兄的仁慈，但维持一个单身绅士的生活和社交并不轻松，他为《周六评论》写文章的稿费还不够支付晚礼服的清洗费用。

过了好一会儿，波西才注意到他的沉闷：“怎么了？”

“我家里人知道了，这次的事。”

“他们不是早就知道吗。”

“这不一样。我对我母亲保证过不会惹麻烦……”

“你就不该告诉她。女人都是这样。”波西解开衣领，让呼吸更顺畅，“我从来不浪费时间对我母亲解释太多……但她最近越来越多事了。奇怪。”他自言自语。

因为社交界关于你的流言越来越夸张了。罗比这样想着，但没有指出。他走过去轻轻点了波西肩头，“要午睡，请你回自己房间。”

他还有几封信要写；在乔治·刘易斯赶来之前，他要想清楚该怎样向律师介绍情况，该说什么，该说多少。他不能让波西赖在这里，后者当然不会老实午睡，只会一味缠着他闲聊，打断他关于一切紧要事项的思考。

波西抱怨了一句，打着呵欠爬起来，拎起自己的外衣回房去了。

看着连门合上，罗比才安下心坐回桌前。他写信给室友知会了目前的进展——或者应该说进展受阻，又写了一封内容大概相同的给奥斯卡（区别只是加上了关于律师的感谢）；他在最后一封信的信头写下“亲爱的阿列克”，笔悬了一会儿又搁下，不知从何写起。

道歉？

真的要向兄长请罪、乞怜吗？

他知道自己是个罪人，但谁的罪业是空白呢？那个恶意涌动的社交场……真的有权审判他吗？

然而，该做的事必须要做。他强迫自己放下自尊，写了一封诚恳悔过、字字涕泪的家书。阿列克不是铁石心肠，他总是愿意给幼弟多一次机会，只要后者承认自己只是一时软弱无知。从过去的经验里，罗比学会了这门生存之道。

他叫来酒店的信童把写好的信送走，又从皮箱里拿出那一叠用缎带绑着的旧信，细细过了一遍。克劳德的来信上并无狎昵言辞，却处处闪烁着少年萌动的春心：罗斯先生，我们学校里的芍药花都开了，这证明夏天到了，可是暑假还不到！我每天都期待着和你在伦敦见面，我们可以用一整天时间长谈，不再被这窄小的信纸困住话题。

他很清楚这些看似热烈的表白不过是少年人无处安放的冲动，也不曾有多余的幻想，甚至在他察觉这份冲动已经轻易流向另一张俊美容颜时，也并不是那么意外。少年的春情如此短暂、偶然，才显得弥足珍贵，就像夏日的花苞，美丽终须有期。令他意外的是自己无法轻易斩断的留恋。

如果这些书信终究要以这样耻辱的方式交还回去，他还是想再多看看那男孩潦草的笔迹，再多记忆一分夏日浪漫的滋味。

整理好书信，他又开始忧心下一次谈判该如何开启，不知不觉天色已黑，这才想到波西半天闷在房里不作声，下午茶也没起来吃。对用餐一事最积极不过的波西竟然没来催晚餐，罗比多少有些意外。

他走过去敲了敲客房之间的连门。

“波西，你还在吗？”

“嗯，进来吧。”

他遵从房内的声音推门进去，立刻明白了是什么让他的友人连晚餐也抛弃了。

勋爵侧卧在床上，上身只穿着衬衫，背带从肩上滑落，堪堪挂在手臂上。他面前的托盘上点着一盏精致的玻璃油灯，手上端着一杆白底蓝花的珐琅烟枪，金色的脑袋靠在雪白的枕头里，吞云吐雾。

“……天啊，波西。你这是干什么呢。”

这不是个问题，他当然看得出对方在抽鸦片烟，只是又一次见识了这位爵爷的放纵——天大的危机也不能耽搁他的娱乐。

“无聊嘛，我就翻行李，不翻都不知道箱子里还有这个，”显然，他指的是手里那杆簇新的中式烟枪，“自从买了还没玩过……你要不要试试？”

罗比无奈谢绝，“不了……晚饭怎么说？”

波西半合着眼，嘴边逸出一缕烟雾，“我现在不想动。等会儿叫人送上来吧。”

“也好。”罗比看着床上的烟灯，无法移开焦虑的视线，“你当心点，可别烧着床单。”

“不用你担心！”波西眼神朦胧地抗议着，“我知道怎么用……”

“别吸太多啊。过会儿我来叫你吃饭。”

他说完转身要走，又被床上的人叫住：

“这烟膏很特别的，你真不尝尝？”

波西的声音浸没在浓稠的鸦片香气里，有些并非出自本心的诱惑意味。即使是奥斯卡那样高明的享乐家，一定也无法决断：燃烧的罂粟花泪和醉在毒雾里的金发男孩，哪一个更诱人。

……去他的吧。罗比心想。

万一真要流亡，上路前都没抽上一管烟，也未免太凄惨。

经过这一天的挫败和屈就，他的确需要一点额外安慰。

“好吧，给我来一口。”

波西满意地笑了，扬起下巴示意他上床来，“快来。”

他走过去、坐上床，摆弄着背后的枕头，让自己躺得舒服些。他接过波西递来的烟枪，深深吸了一口。枪身被火光烤得温暖，唇齿间流动着鸦片烟的焦甜，他被松软的枕头陷进深处，也更靠近身边的人，他们的头几乎抵着，黑色和金色的发卷交叠在一起。

“罗比……”

“什么？”

“那个，你做过吧？”

“你说什么？”

“你知道的。”波西比了个下流的手势。

罗比转开视线，不想继续这个话题。

拥抱，接吻，以手相慰，这些都只是“学生把戏”，虽不体面也不至于触动神怒……但那件事，以迦南平原上的罪恶之城命名的淫行，仅仅三十年前那还是足以上绞架的重罪，即使现在也未能免于无期徒刑的威胁。他和波西还没有亲近到可以承认这种事的程度。

“你听谁说的。”

“别装了。你还教了克劳德。”

看来是克劳德说漏了什么。也许他早该知道那孩子的意志不禁拷问。说到底，这次是克劳德出卖了他们，不是吗？为什么他只会持续自责，而无法记恨那个眼神冰冷的男孩？

鸦片的作用开始在他身上蔓延。他放任自己瘫软在枕头里，就像全身的骨头被卸了干净。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“别装傻，你知道我在说什么。”波西接回烟枪，架在灯上，“你好歹也算个绅士，为什么做那种侍候人的差事？”

罗比愕然转头，望了望正在吸烟的同伴，又笑着倒回枕头里。

“你从来没试过？”

波西做了个表示恶心的表情，“我又不是包租男孩。”

罗比止不住笑，想不到这个有过无数床伴的大众情人竟还没通晓真正的乐趣。

“你想错了。”他低声说，“进去的才是侍候人的那个。”

“胡说。”

“你不信就算了。”他知道自己的笑意惹波西恼怒了，尽管这一刻对方没力气起来和他争吵。

这位年轻勋爵最恨被人取笑，但又耐不住好奇，在交递烟枪时试探着问：

“……是真的吗？”

罗比尽力收住笑，“我骗你做什么。”

“不疼吗？”

“疼是有一点，不过……”他猜想着怎样的解释能让波西听懂，“这样吧，想象人的身体是一架琴，不同琴键有不同的声音。有个琴键是藏在暗处的，自己弹不顺手，要别人去按才好听。”

波西迷惑的表情并未开朗起来。罗比暗自发笑：也许他的比喻没有自己想象的那么巧妙。

“就是很舒服。”他只好直白说，“两个人都……”

波西半信半疑地放下吸尽的烟枪，捏起另一粒烟膏放到火上烘烤。

“奥斯卡对你做过那种事吗？”

罗比没有回答。即使迟钝如波西，也应知道这算是默认。

“奥斯卡……喜欢那样吗？”

这倒难说。罗比不认为自己在这个问题上有发言权，毕竟他和奥斯卡的亲密关系没能持续太长时间；他只是隐约觉察到，奥斯卡对这罪行似乎不那么热衷，不像有些同道中人。

但他没必要对波西完全诚实。戏弄这个无知的漂亮混蛋更有趣得多。

“当然。”他信口说，“不然他找男孩子做什么。”

“为什么他从来没问过我？”

“你又不做这种事。”

“我是不做。但他为什么不问我？”

“你不答应，他问不问有什么区别。”

“当然有。”

波西气鼓鼓地填上烟膏，含住烟枪吸了一大口。令人遗憾，这玫瑰色……或许该说是罂粟花色的嘴唇，恐怕不会像亲吻烟枪一样吮吸另一个男人的“枪杆”，他从不做“侍候人的差事”，不是吗？

但他不能接受竟有琴师不想弹拨他的秘密琴弦。从他不加掩饰的表情看得出，病态的好胜心和占有欲正在咬噬他同样病态的自尊。

……这畸变的人性之美，太奇妙了。

罗比意识到自己想要激怒和想要安慰他的冲动不相上下。

“我不能代表奥斯卡，不过……我有个想法，如果你想听的话。”

“快说。”

他又吸了一口烟，在缭绕的香气中轻声说：

“浪漫在于未知，这是他的信条。他总在寻找新的想法和体验，但任何体验都只有经过的那一刻是新鲜的，转眼就失色了。男孩也是一样，每一个角落都碰过，就不再有未知的浪漫。他对你有太多私人想象，不想太早验证……你是他舍不得拆掉的礼物。”

他知道这是对方乐于听到的话。如他所料，那张苍白的面孔为因他的回答浮起愉快的红晕。他发现自己陷入某种难以解释的悖论魔咒：越鄙视那人，越不由自主地取悦他。

“如果有一天他问我，我可能真的会答应。”波西梦呓般地说，“只要他想要，我什么都可以给他。”

但你会夺走更多。罗比在这烟雾带来的甜蜜眩晕中想着。你会不知餍足地夺取，直到眼前一无所有。


End file.
